I Was Born To Love You
by Coconut1214
Summary: AU: Some people were meant for each other. A look into a Past Life of Chloe Sullivan and Lex Luthor.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing.

A/N: I found this fun little site, that tells you who you were in a past life. So I thought I'd make a fic about that using my favorite Smallville couple.

A/N part2: The other Smallville characters will be making an appearances, I kept all the names the same so you'll know who they are.

**I Was Born To Love You.**

Summary: Some people were meant to be together. A look into a past life of Chloe Sullivan and Lex Luthor.

**Ch 1**

Up on a tower stood two figures. They looked down at the valley before them. The taller man wore a black cloak made of wool faced with silk and held by a golden chain across his chest. His long brown hair fell in waves down his back, he was clean-shaven. His name was Alexander and he was a Knight.

"Why is the Bishop filling the Castle with weapons?" asked the other man.

Nicholas was dressed finely too, for he served the Knight proudly for five years. The Knight spent many hours talking to him and young Nicholas had come to think of Alexander as a friend. He hoped the Knight felt the same way. But it not easy to gauge the mood of Alexander, his face was always expressionless.

"Does he mean to hold the Castle against the King?" Nicholas said

Alexander had been thinking the same thing. The present King was weak and already his right to rule had been challenged. "It would appear so," Alexander answered.

Alexander looked at Nicholas, the boy had been sent to work for his family when he was thirteen. The boy's father needed money and his family had seen the boy work. They knew he was an amazing stoneworker and had paid handsomely for him. Alexander admired Nicholas' courage. They had grown up together; he himself was only a year older.

While Nicholas' was younger he already had a wife and two children. Alexander was twenty-three and had not married yet. When he became of age to marry he was off fighting in battles.

The thought of finding a wife scared him still. All of the noble women he had met were too timid and submissive. What most men would want. But Alexander having fought in heated battles wanted a woman with spirit, a passion for life, one who's wits matched his own.

* * *

Gabrielle watched his daughter ride her horse out of the woods. He smiled thinking how easily she mastered any horse he had given her.

Elisabeth had died when both girls were still young and he was most grateful to the women in the village who helped him raise his two daughters.

His oldest had married a farmer a year ago. Although the man was not of noble blood, he approved of the him. He was a simple fellow but with the strength of an ox. He would be a good provider for his daughter and their children when they had some.

His oldest loved being the dutiful, but strong willed wife. While his youngest, ever since birth wanted to be a Knight. "Your daughter as the heart of man" the other villager's would joke.

* * *

Chloe jumped off her horse, her long brown hair flying wildly in the wind. She had just come back from a successful hunt with Peter and some boys from the village. _Father will be proud me_ she thought.

Ever since her mother died, the woman in the village thought it was there duty to show her the ways of a woman. Although she was well trained in the household duties, they board her too tears. She was meant to fight for truth and justice like a Knight. She was proud of her skills; and knew she fought as well as any man.

* * *

Gabrielle watched her lead her horse into the barn, while her friend Peter who he had trained at the same time as Chloe was carrying a large steer over his shoulder.

Gabrielle having not had a son felt empty so he had given into her whims and taught her how to fight like a true Knight. She was exceptional and he was proud.

But she was still a woman, and women could not fight in wars. She was seventeen now he had to find a husband for her.

_But who would marry such a tomboy?_ He thought to himself.

TBC - If you want me too.


	2. Chapter 2

**CH 2**

The two women were facing each other in the center of the square.

The larger one seemed about to burst; she was a massively built figure, and the scarlet woolen robe she wore seemed to accentuate the rage that radiated from her. Despite her size it was clear that she was powerful and dangerous. Her cheeks were puffed up with anger making her eyes look no more then slits on her face. Her name was Kathryn and she was the wife of a simple merchant named William.

"Harlot, thief" the huge woman shouted and her whole face contorted with venom.

The object of her insults was a brown haired woman in her early twenties. They had been shouting insults at each other for a good ten minutes. The skinnier woman having been more educated being the daughter of Knight, was just baiting Kathryn now. The simple shift that she wore with a girdle at the waist was a light blue that should off the color of her eyes. She was well aware of her attractiveness, for that's what this whole thing was about. Her name was Lois and while her courage matched her younger sister's she had no desire to learn to fight.

The older woman was in a rage because she caught her husband looking at Lois. She accused Lois of having an affair, which was absurd, because why would she want that thin rail of man when she had her good-looking husband with his rippling muscles at home.

"You can call me a harlot, all you want, it's not my fault you can't keep your husband's eyes from wandering." Lois said smiling "Perhaps you are not satisfying him properly"

The crowd laughed with her. She was the daughter of nobility, her father and her husband Clark were well respected around the village.

With the sound of laughter ringing through her ears and the sudden embarrassment of having made a fool. Kathryn charged at Lois in a fit of rage.

Kathryn had ripped Lois' shift off one shoulder and knocked her to the ground before crashing on top of her.

Against the weight of Kathryn, Lois had little chance. Her hair was pulled, slaps rained upon her face, but still she fought gamely. Using her greater agility to kick the older woman off her. But when she did the woman would just charge again with even more force. The crowd did nothing to intervene.

Lois knew her possibilities were getting slimmer by the moment. But then suddenly the crushing weight was lifted off her.

She sat up and opened her eyes slowly. Her sister was standing there with fire in her eyes and a smile on her face.

Kathryn slowly pulled herself back up. "I have no wish to fight you" she said knowing that Chloe was known to have beaten men in wrestling matches. Her face was already bleeding profusely from where Chloe had struck her.

The circle of spectators suddenly parted and fell silent as Alexander the Knight strode towards the women.

He had heard the screaming from the hilltop and rushed to see what was happening. He came just in time to see the young petite woman throw the older woman off the one lying on the ground. Then proceed to hit her with her fists. He had never seen such strength in a woman before. He was even more impressed when the older woman backed away from her, as if she was afraid of her. _But she is so small_ he thought to himself. _Who was this woman, who scared old Kathryn_

He rarely ever came to the valley, had had no use for it. Nicholas would come down here to get the supplies they needed.

"You are breaking the peace," He said in a strong voice "What problem is this?" he asked the women.

"Just a minor misunderstanding, good sir" said the young brown haired beauty that broke up the fight.

"See that it doesn't happen again" he said "Dispense" he cried as he waved his hands at the crowd.

He knew of Lois, because she was the wife of Clark the farmer, whom he had business with this afternoon.

"Who was that woman?" he asked Nicholas as they were walking back.

"That was Chloe, my Lord" he replied, "She is the daughter of Gabrielle the Knight."

"The sister of Lois?"

"Yes my Lord" he nodded.

"What is known about her?" Alexander asked with interest

"It is said that she is a master horse rider and as won duels with many men" Nicholas said. Telling only of what he had heard about the young tomboy from the village. "She doesn't follow the proper ways of a woman. Her father is worried that she will never marry"

"So she is not promised to anyone then?" Alexander asked

"No, my Lord" Nicholas replied

TBC.

A/N: Thanks to all that reviewed on the first part!

A/N part2: Reviews are the only thing that will make this story continue.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch 3**

Alexander liked the young farmer and trusted him in his skills. Clark had come to ask him about buying land from him so he could build a Fulling Mill.

"The cloth market is rising quickly." Alexander said to Nicholas

Alexander already owned a small, but profitable cloth business that was run by his cousin Lucas. He was thinking of making it bigger.

Clark had come to Alexander; with an idea of using a new invention he had seen when he visited another town last fall.

"You see" he explained to Alexander, "it operates just like a corn mill, the river turns it and it has two large hammers that pound the cloth continuously. It can do the work of ten fullers and the heavier the cloth the more effective it is"

Clark wanted more for his family; he wanted his kids to have something of their own when they were older. He wanted Lois to have the life she was used to. Even though he had her father's respect, he wanted to prove to him that he was going to do everything to take care of his family. He needed land by the river and he knew of the great Knights fortune. He couldn't do this on his own and he trusted in the noble Knights business sense.

Alexander agreed, "We shall build the Mill soon"

Nicholas looked at Alexander, suprised to see the Knight agree so quickly.

Alexander felt a little guilty at the smile on Clark's face. He was doing this to help him, but this was partly for his own selfish need see the farmer's sister-in-law more.

* * *

"You were in another fight in town?" Gabrielle asked his daughter.

"No, father" Chloe said innocently "not my fight....it was Lois"

"Lois!" Gabrielle exclaimed

"Yes, I was just helping" she said smiling

"Helping? What was this fight about?" he asked

"It was old Kathryn again father"

"Again!"

"Yes, Lois seems to have upset that woman"

"Tis true, Gabrielle" replied Peter. "I saw it, it was not Chloe's doing"

Gabrielle looked at Peter, Chloe's friend since youth. He had hoped that when they were older that they would marry. Peter was one that did not care about Chloe's wayward ways.

Chloe knew that look on her father's face. _Marry Peter....that was absurd...why he was like a brother to her_] she thought _and besides he has many women after him now, that he is Knight_ she thought as she smiled

She knew that she would never really be a Knight. But Peter and the other boys she grew up with called her Chloe the Knight and that would have to do.

In order for her to marry she would have to find someone who accepted her for who she is and did not try to change her. Someone who's intelligent, brave and would be happy to fight with her, side by side.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Just as a slight warning - I'm not a Lana fan.

**Ch 4**

Gabrielle often visited the abbey; he liked to pay his respects to the abbess, who was a distant kinswoman to the King himself and to admire the stone church. Which was one of the finest buildings in the area.

The abbess entered almost immediately, while Gabrielle talked with her, Chloe and Peter were talking to a young nun named Lana.

"Yes" Peter assured the nun, with a sad shake of his head. "Gabrielle said that if Chloe cannot find a husband in the next two months, she's to become a nun" he sighed "So far no bridegroom as appeared"

The effect of their invented news exceeded their greatest hopes.

Lana glanced up at Chloe, who was known throughout the area to wilder then any man. The nun's face registered horror. She looked from one to the other; both shook their heads despondently.

While Lana was beautiful, her face always had on a sour expression, which turned away most men. She was afraid of never finding a man good enough for her, so she turned to God.

"A nun" Lana exclaimed, the idea was too awful to contemplate. "But surely..." she began "such haste.... a year or two at least"

"No" Chloe was adamant "My father never changes his mind"

Lana's jaw had dropped open; she tried to swallow.

"Well" Peter continued "I'm sure she'll be happy here, won't you Chloe"

"Oh yes" Chloe said excitedly and then as an afterthought. "Will I still be able to ride and hunt"?

"Hunt?" Lana's eyes opened wide as she tried to take in the idea.

"Occasionally" Chloe suggested, she was a fine horsewoman and had even gone out hawking with the King.

"No, no" Lana murmured; this was terrible news. "Our chief occupation is needle work" she added seriously, the nun's worked together, silently, patiently for hours.

Chloe tried to hold in her laugh. "That's doesn't sound exciting, where's the adventure in that"

"Life is very different here," Lana said anxiously, not seeing how hard it was for them to not laugh.

"I shall miss not being able to wrestle with the boys" Chloe remarked in her easy open way.

But Lana was now past speech and the color had left her face.

Chloe and Peter couldn't help it anymore and started laughing at the ignorant nun.

_A nun, me! that is too hilarious for words. Especially the way I've been thinking about the Knight from the hill. The other women from the village had lied about his looks; handsome, could not come close to describing him. I shall need to see him again._

Gabrielle had brought the teasing to an end with an erupt cough.

Chloe and Peter excused themselves politely and left Lana standing there not getting that it was all a joke.

Later that night the abbess explained to Lana that she was mistaken, Chloe would not coming here as a nun.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch 5**

Chloe had heard from Lois that, Clark had entered a partnership with the Knight from the hill. He had purchased some land to build a mill.

This excited her; she had heard great tales of Alexander the Knight and was very much interested in getting to know him. There was something different about him, she felt drawn to him. Maybe it was those intelligent blue eyes that had looked at her so intensely the day before last. She had made up her mind to see him again.

* * *

Alexander was inspecting the land on which the mill was to be built. His mind was purely focused on that, he almost didn't hear the horse hoofs thundering down at him.

He turned around suddenly, sword drawn. To see Chloe atop a fine Chestnut mare, her long hair was flying wildly in the wind. She was so beautiful as the last rays of the sun touched her face.

He heard her laugh.

"Do you draw your sword for every woman you meet, knight?" She asked smiling mischievously.

_Such words that come out her mouth_ he thought. "I am sorry m' lady, I apologies for my behavior" he said as he bowed his head and returned his sword to his side.

"Tis fine, good sir" she replied. "Tis a fine horse you have there"

"He is, one the fastest" Alexander replied

"Then he has not ridden against mine" she said. "Why don't we see whose faster" she said smiling again.

He accepted the challenge at once. But as he swung up into his saddle, she turned her horse's head. "He's not fast as my mare" she cried and began to ride up the path towards a high ground her hair streaming behind her.

Alexander laughed. "Very well, if you want a race, you shall have one." He called out to her. He gave her a hundred pace start and set off after her.

To his surprise, he found she was still pulling away from him. _Where'd she learn to ride like that_ he though admiringly as rode faster.

From ahead above the sound of horse hoofs, he could here her taunting laughter. She gained the top of the hill well ahead of him.

But when they reached the plateau, he found that his stallion could gain on her, they had covered half the distance back to the river before he drew level.

They slowed to a canter and then a walk. Both horses and riders were panting. When they reached the river they jumped off their horses.

"You took your time Knight" she said. "But I slowed to let you catch me"

"What makes you think that I did not let you win" he replied

"Ha, you should admit defeat"

He was about to protest again, but the thin cloth of the dress she was wearing had been half pulled off. He could see her sun-kissed shoulder and the top of one of her breasts.

As she started at him she noticed the little beads of sweat running down his smooth muscular chest and saw the excitement in his eyes.

"The Roman's have said that there are four elements" she said. "What are you Alexander? Earth?"

"I suppose" he laughed "and what are you"

"I am fire, Knight" she replied while she jumped back on her horse "all fire!" and rode away.

All night he slept restlessly, thinking of her. She was wild and reckless, much like him. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Those last words she said to him kept running through his mind. _"I'm fire Knight, all fire!" _

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing.**

A/N: I found this fun little site, that tells you who you were in a past life. So I thought I'd make a fic about that using my favorite Smallville couple.

A/N part2: The other Smallville characters will be making an appearances, I kept all the names the same so you'll know who they are.

Title: **I Was Born To Love You**.

Summary: A look into a past life of Chloe Sullivan and Lex Luthor.

**Ch 6.**

Unlike Alexander, Nicholas loved his wife and married live proved to be delightful. In the first years of their marriage, they would often sit together at supper each evening and before they had finished their meal, they were both trembling with anticipation.

Helen was a dutiful wife and would often look to him for approval on the changes she made around the house or with the food she served. She had given him two children a boy and a girl and he could not have been happier.

As the setting sun caught the edge of the furrows in the open fields, creating a striking pattern of red and black across the land. The whole community was making their way towards Sir Gabrielle's hall.

For tonight there was to be a great feast.

Nicholas and his wife made their way over to Alexander and entered the great hall. The only reason they were going was so the knight could catch a glimpse of Gabrielle's daughter.

The Hall acuminated a hundred people with ease. Trestle tables were arranged in two lines down the sides of the hall.

Nicholas, Helen and Alexander took their seats at the table. Hoots of laughter came from the far table as Peter was giving a perfect imitation of Lana the nun from their earlier teasing.

Alexander looked to the door to see the servants arrive with plates of food Beef and Venison were complemented by huge plates of fish, fresh vegetables and fruits. Wine was served as well as the scented ale of the region. And there he saw Chloe performing the proper duties of as a daughter of hospitable and noble knight. She moved about the hall offering delicacies and mead to their guests and speaking a few kind words to each.

He saw her transformation for the evening. She was dressed in a long, red embroidered gown with billowing cuffs of silk. On her feet were slim, elegant shoes of red leather. Her magnificent golden brown hair was worn loose and spread in waves down her back and her athletic figure stood out proudly.

She looked breathtaking. "_But it does not suit her"_Alexander thought. _"she belongs on a horse with a sword in her hand"_

He looked around the room and saw that some of the other men were staring at her and making comments.

"For a night with her, I'd pay twice the dowry"

Alexander found himself getting angry and for the first time, did not understand why.

"Sir Alexander, would you like some fruit or perhaps some mead with your meal?"

He was so busy giving a mean look to the man across from him, who was to drunk to know, that he had not realized that Chloe was standing next to him.

She had a smile on her face and he almost lost himself in the emerald green of her eyes.

"Sir Alexander?" she said a little louder

"Sorry, of course, thank you" he said taking a grape of the plate she was offering him. With his thumb and index finger he brought the grape to his lips and let it linger there for a bit.

Chloe had not moved from her spot and he saw her chest move up and down and knew that her breathing had increased. He kept his eyes locked on hers. He finally let the grape drop into his mouth.

"Chloe!"

Chloe blinked at the sound of her father's voice and Alexander had to shake himself out his own stupor.

"Chloe! What are you doing? People need more mead" he bellowed his cheeks flush with drink.

"I am sorry Sir Alexander, but if you do not require any thing else. I must go" Chloe said smiling.

"I am fine, thank you" Alexander replied. He watched her walk off to serve some one else. He found himself impressed and a little upset that she could so quickly regain her composure. He was didn't know what was wrong with him and he had never felt this way before. But then again he never had to work to get a woman's attention before either. And he found himself liking the challenge. He smiled to himself and downed his drink and joined in the celebration.

After the company had eaten the entertainment came out. Songs were sung and riddles were read.

Alexander knew he was getting drunk, but he didn't realize how. Until he noticed that the women had gone, or more specifically Chloe was gone. He placed his hands on the table and was about to get up when he felt some one tug on his sleeve.

"Where are you going, my lord?" asked Nicholas.

"To find Chloe" he stated proudly.

"You have had too much to drink, and you are in no condition to go to her" Nicholas said getting up. "I would not wish for you to make a fool of yourself in front of her"

Alexander laughed "my friend, you are always so honest with me. But I shall find her" Alexander replied. But when he stood the room was spinning. Nicholas slipped his arm around him to hold him up.

"Maybe you are right, Nicholas" said Alexander.

Chloe watched from her window as Alexander stumbled away with Nicholas up to his castle. She smiled thinking back to what had happened earlier at the feast. She was imagining herself as that grape.

Tbc…….


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing.**

A/N: I found this fun little site, that tells you who you were in a past life. So I thought I'd make a fic about that using my favorite Smallville couple.

A/N part2: The other Smallville characters will be making an appearances, I kept all the names the same so you'll know who they are.

**Chapter 7**

Alexander was covered in dust as he heaved another stone on to the cart. He looked across the site that they were building the mill. It was coming along nicely.

He wiped his some sweat of his brow and watched the farmer Clark carry the stones all the way to the site without a cart. Alexander knew the farmer was strong, but the day was not yet over and he looked as if he had just started.

Alexander walked down to the stream to clean up a bit. He brought some water to lips for a drink and turned around when he heard a branch break. And he saw her leaning against a tree. Her brown hair was flowing loosely around her shoulders.

"My Lady" Alexander said bowing.

"Sir" she said smiling

"May I inquire what you are doing out here?" Alexander asked.

"Lois had asked me to bring Clark some dinner" Chloe replied holding up a dinner pail.

"Ah of course, he is over there working"

"I see, when is it to be finished?" she asked.

"Three months or so, I hope"

"I hope you are up to it Sir" She said with a look of amusement at his disheveled appearance.

He placed a smirk across his face. "of course I am"

Then her face turned into concern. "Are you hurt?"

"I don't believe so" He said confused

"You are bleeding"

Alexander looked down saw a red stain leaking through his shirt. He must have cut himself with a piece of stone. He had been so busy he did not have to notice. "It appears to be just a scrape"

"I think I shall have look" she replied

"It's not that bad, I shall live" he said smiling at the thought of her caring.

"I still believe that I should have a look"

"I have had worse, my lady"

"I do not doubt you Sir, as have I" She replied "I should still clean it then"

"And have you brought aid in Clark's dinner pail" he said smiling

"Must you always fight me Sir"

"Ah by my lady it is with words and that makes the battle much more intriguing." Alexander replied. "But if it will make you feel better, then I shall let you have a look"

Chloe went to the stream and wet a cloth from Clark's pail. She walked over to Alexander as he was untying the top of his shirt. He winced a little when he pulled the shirt of his skin. Chloe would not have noticed if she had not been watching so closely. She saw the way the afternoon sun played across his taut chest muscles and mat of dark curls.

Alexander sat down in the grass as Chloe made her way over to him. Her fingers were trembling when while she gently touched the cloth to his skin. She was so focused at the task at hand that she was startled when Alexander grabbed her wrist.

"I am sorry, did I hurt you"

"No" He replied and put his free hand around her waist and in one smooth movement lifted her and rolled her onto her back in the grass. He was on top of her staring into her eyes.

Chloe's arms instinctively went around his neck. She pulled him closer feeling all of him against her thigh. Her was racing.

Alexander leaned down and brought his lips to hers. She was as sweet and fresh as he had always imagined.

This is what she had wanted since she first laid eyes on Alexander and she was not disappointed. She deepened the kiss.

Alexander lightly ran his hands over breasts and she moaned beneath him. His hands went further down to her legs and were running underneath her dress. Her nails dug into his back. She knew she should not be doing this, but she never wanted anything more.

"Chloe!" They heard coming from the other side of the woods.

Chloe's eyes opened suddenly "Clark!" she said

Alexander got off her as quick as he could and helped her up. Chloe was straightening her dress and Alexander was trying to tie up his shirt just as Clark made his way towards them.

"What is going on here?" Clark asked.

Alexander could not speak he only saw himself strangling Clark.

"Alexander was just explaining to me why the Mill needed to be built by water" Chloe replied "But I have your dinner that Lois spent many hours preparing"

Clark stood there for a moment trying to make sense of it. "Did you tell her how much faster this new mill will be"

"Yes, of course" Alexander replied.

Chloe sighed and was thankful her brother-in-law was not too bright. She walked over to him and handed him the dinner pail. But by now he was babbling on about how much faster the Mill was going to be. She had to follow him and pretend to be interested. She looked over at Alexander standing by the stream and smiled.

Alexander smiled back, he took a deep breathe to calm himself down. So he wouldn't hurt the ignorant farmer. He exhaled and followed them to the Mill.

TBC…


End file.
